shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triton Sedna
|extra1= }} is an agent of the World Government's group Nanatsumi and represents the sin , he is also dolphin mermaid who has appeared as both a male and female due to the powers of Emporio Ivankov's Horu Horu no Mi powers. Appearance Triton, as a man, appears very tall and youthful, although much older appearing than his female form. He has aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair, his skin complexion also differs slightly than his original female form, being slightly darker. His typical outfit, consists of a dress garb that covers his entire body. He also wears a frilly noble-like coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove, covering his , the mark of his former status as a slave of the World Nobles. He has never shown his "merman" tail while in his male form. In his original female form, he appears as a small, young girl with a pale complexion. He (she) has long, past-waist length blue hair which has several long strands jutting out in several places and a long section, tied with a red bandage. She does not wear her male counterpart's outfit but rather a beige or black cloak. In mermaid form she doesn't wear any clothes but rather, letting her hair cover her chest and her tail is that of a dolphin with several small fins. Gallery Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers As a member of the Nanatsumi, he is a highly powerful individual, prowess noted, even by the Yonko, Kaido. He is a skilled Assassin, as he was recruited by the World Government to become a "replacement" to their "Shichibukai problem". Triton is also a knowledgeble individual as he understood how Delila Smith's Haki and Rokushiki works, although her Life Return technique seemed to baffle him. Haki It was stated by Delila Smith that, like her, Triton possesses Haki, more specifically Kenbunshoku Haki, with this ability, he is able to read his opponent's movements and then dodge them. He can also use it sense the prescence of others, recorded as "voices" in his head. * : Using Kenbunshoku Haki to evade the opponent's strikes and then uses his trident's tip two sweep the opponent off of their feet and the spear end to impale them. * : Again, he uses his haki to predict an opponent's move and combining this with a swift turn, he strikes the opponent with the head of his trident, after the enemy's retalliation, Triton repeats this process, occassionally using the spear end of his weapon. ** : After using Colourful Dance, and leaping in the air to avoid being hit, Triton rapidly spins his trident and points the head downward, pointing towards the ground, he then thrusts the pole downwards to decapitate the target. Merman Combat Triton is able to use the Merfolk variation of Fishman Karate , it allows him to "tug" and "grab" water as if it were a tangible solid. He seems to be a special case, as it is normally used underwater, but due to his position as a Nanatsumi, his work involves combat above ground, so he has developed the ability to use this form of combat on land. * : He puts his hands ina a pool of water and "grasps" it in his hands, he pulls it out of it's container and forms a stream which he begins to rotate at high speeds using his fingers. When he stops spinning it manually, it is fired at the target and has been shown to rip through stone with ease. Merman Weapons Style alongside Kenbunshoku Haki.]]Like the three princes of the Ryugu Kingdom; Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi, Triton is a master of Ningyo Gujutsu or Merman Weapons Style, where he makes use of Tridents and Swords to attack. He is able to use both of these weapons, although does prefer the usage of his trident. * : * : * : * : * : Weapons History Triton is a mermaid who comes from Fishman Island's Ryugu Kingdom. He (she at the time) left the island to become a pirate. She was kidnapped and forced to become a Slave of the Tenryubito, she, like many others was liberated by Fisher Tiger like many other races of slaves. She was then found by Kaido, she became a member of his crew. As a member of Kaido's crew, she also battled against Gekko Moriah's crew. Soon after this she left the crew with the promise of meeting with Kaido again. She travelled to the Kambakka Kingdom, becoming acquianted with the "queen", Emporio Ivankov, and was transformed into a man by said queen. Triton then left the Kambakka Queendom, in search of his own crew, was found by the World Government and asked to join a mysterious group known as the Nanatsumi. Major Battles Trivia Category:Male Category:Female Category:Merfolk Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:FbAddict Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Spear User Category:Pirate Category:World Government Category:World Government Ally Category:Nanatsumi Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User